


Blood Relatives

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Teal'c was accused of murder in S8 Affinity. The family of the murdered man wants answers, and possibly, revenge. Original team interaction, offworld adventure, legal wrangling, Daniel gets shot again and only brief canon ship: Teal'cKrista.





	1. Blood Relatives Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

**Blood Relatives**

Jack’s hand was beginning to ache from the pressure he was applying to the wound in Daniel’s shoulder. He wondered if it was beginning to clot. He lifted his hand slightly and peeked under a corner of the cloth that was pressed against the wound. Blood quickly began to flow around the edges of the opening left by the bullet now embedded in Daniel’s shoulder. Damn. Jack quickly put his hand back down over the wound.

_I can’t believe he caught a bullet AGAIN_ , Jack thought. Over the last seven years with the SGC, Daniel had been shot with astonishing frequency, of course. He had been zatted, ribboned, and hit by staff blasts multiple times; and even pegged once with a tranquilizer dart, by Jack himself. But Daniel had never been shot by a plain old Earth-style bullet-spitting gun until last year’s excursion to Honduras. Just a few months later, Jack had been forced to shoot him again in the Gate room, of all places, courtesy of Anubis. And now, this.

**_Six Weeks Ago_ **

Alan Royall, attorney-at-law, leaned back slightly in his chair and studied the pair sitting across the desk from him. While the middle-aged woman radiated vengeful grief, he didn’t perceive anything personally threatening in her manner. But what was going on with the teen boy? _Hostile_ , he decided: that was the right word for his body language. Or was _threatening_ a more accurate description? Though he was only of average height and slightly-built, there was a hard-edged anger about the teen that Alan felt unsettling. He wondered briefly if the boy was in a gang, then chided himself for stereotyping the boy.

If he did take this case, he’d have to be very careful in how he handled these clients. Warnings from a particularly gloomy law school professor flitted through his head: tales of clients who filed malpractice suits, or who turned into stalkers that followed attorneys around and left disturbing messages on phones for months. Alan was concerned that this pair had a thirst for revenge, and things might get ugly for him if they didn’t prevail in court. On the other hand, his practice was just beginning to get rolling, and he needed the work.

“Given what you’ve told me about the girl,” he said in his most soothing tone, “it doesn’t sound like she has a lot of money or other assets. Even if you get a judgment against her, you may not be able to recover very much; perhaps not even enough to cover the costs of such a suit. Are you sure that a wrongful death suit is in the best interest of you and your son?”

“She killed my son! Either her or that African!” the woman shouted in reply. “And the police and the prosecutor let them both get away with it! I just want to a judge to say that one or both of them is guilty, even if I won’t have the satisfaction of seeing them rot in jail.”

“All right, then,” Alan said calmly. “I agree with you that the circumstances under which the criminal charges were dropped might raise questions in the mind of a civil court judge. If you’re certain you want to proceed, then I’ll draw up a client agreement for you to sign, and we’ll get started. However, you must have standing to pursue a wrongful death claim. Standing means that you have the right to sue in a given case.”

He took a deep breath, and continued as gently as he could. “According to Colorado law, a parent can file a wrongful death suit only if the decedent had no spouse or children. I’m sorry to have to ask you this, considering your loss, but did you son ever have a spouse or a child?”

Tears sprang into the woman’s eyes. The teen sitting next to her gave Alan an angry glower. The woman looked down at her hands, folded tightly in her lap. “No,” she choked out, “and he never will.”

**_Four Weeks Ago_ **

Daniel woke from just a few hours of sleep to an insistent knocking at his front door. Bleary-eyed, opened the door to find a legal courier with an official-looking envelope in his hand. _Uh, oh_ , Daniel thought, _this can’t be good_. He hurried back into his house; then opened the letter with trepidation, as though it were a snake that might bite him. After skimming the contents, Daniel whipped out his cell phone. His forehead wrinkled in annoyance when all he got was Jack’s voice mail. Jack was notorious for failing to check his voice mail. Daniel hesitated – if Jack did get the message, the contents were guaranteed tick him off. Perhaps he should deliver the news in person. Then he heard the “beep.” Too late to just hang up now: if he did, without leaving a message, Jack would probably think he’d been kidnapped by the Trust or attacked by a goa’uld or something.

“Jack, I’ve been subpoenaed to give a deposition in a lawsuit,” Daniel explained quickly. “The mother of the guy that Teal’c was accused of killing is suing him, and Krista too, for wrongful death.”

But Jack didn’t need Daniel’s message to know that. In fact, he already knew about the suit. At that moment, he was sitting his office, frowning in annoyance at a subpoena with his name on it. His subpoena, along with another for Teal’c, had been delivered by courier at the entrance to the Cheyenne Mountain complex a half-hour earlier.

Jack suppressed the sudden, overwhelming desire to throw his subpoena into the trash. His team had important battles to fight with snakeheads and Replicators and rogue NID agents. Jack didn’t have time to deal with the ever-growing mound of SGC paperwork on his desk, some of which was actually urgent, let alone manage the distraction of a lawsuit. He leaned forward in his leather chair and picked up the desk phone, then hesitated. What was the name of that JAG guy who had worked the criminal case?

“Walter!” he called out.

“Already on it, sir!” came the reply.


	2. Blood Relatives Chapter 2

**_Two Weeks Ago_ **

The deposition was held on was a bright blue sky Colorado morning -- a good day to get out of the SGC, but only if the destination were somewhere other than a lawyer’s office. Daniel and Teal’c met Major Mark Carpenter of the Air Force JAG service in the Cheyenne Mountain parking lot. Carpenter drove them to the deposition, taking the opportunity to brief them on what to expect and how to conduct themselves. Carpenter’s job was to protect the interests of the two SGC personnel, and to ensure that Royall’s questions stayed out of “national security” territory. He had previous experience with the case, having advised Teal’c while the police were gathering evidence against him in the criminal investigation, and so was fully-briefed on the events surrounding Doug McNair’s death. However, Jack was not with them. Carpenter had successfully argued that, given his rank and lack of direct involvement, General O’Neill should be permitted to give a written response to Royall’s questions rather than in-person testimony. Of course, Jack hadn’t written the answers himself – that had been Carpenter’s job.

The deposition was held in Alan Royall’s suite, located in a low-rise office building on the outskirts of downtown Colorado Springs. As the three men approached the entrance to Royall’s offices, they passed a slender, well-dressed young woman, walking in the direction of the parking lot. Her head was down, and she didn’t notice their approach.

Teal’c stepped in front of her. “Krista?” he asked. Her head snapped up, and her hazel eyes widened. She was wearing a tailored light green suit that brought out the green in her eyes, over a silky black top. The long, straight brown hair that he remembered had been cut to shoulder-length and was now touched with lighter accents. It angled softly around her delicate face, on which a shy smile had formed. He had forgotten how beautiful she was.

“Hi, Teal’c,” she said warmly. “I guess you’re headed to a deposition. I’m so sorry that you’ve been dragged into this. You, too, Daniel,” she added, with a glance toward the archaeologist. She turned to Major Carpenter. “This must be your attorney,” she said, holding out her hand. “Hi, I’m Krista James.” Then her attention returned to Teal’c.

“I know that I’ve only got a minute, but there’s so much that I need to tell you,” she said, putting her hand on his arm. She spoke quickly, as though she expected him to walk off at any moment. “You taught me how to defend myself, and you gave me back my life. I want you to know that I’m not putting that to waste. I’ve gotten myself together. I have a new look, a new job and a new apartment. I feel like Patti LaBelle! But most of all, I am never going to let a man do to me what Doug did, ever again. And that’s all because of you.”

Teal’c listened intently, and then put a hand on Krista’s shoulder. “I am happy that I could be of assistance to you. This matter will soon be over, and then you will be free to enjoy your new life.”

Krista smiled at him, but behind her smile, her eyes revealed disappointment with his response. Teal’c signed inwardly. He could not offer her what she apparently wanted – a continuation of their relationship. After the events surrounding Doug’s death, that was simply not possible. The NID had seen to that.

Suddenly, Krista reached up and wrapped her arms around Teal’c. “Thank you for everything,” she said, fervently, and then she swept past him and was gone.

Teal’c was silent for a few moments as he, Daniel, and Carpenter continued on their way through the parking lot to the law office. Finally, Teal’c turned to Daniel, breaking the awkward silence with a simple question.

“Why would Krista say that she feels like Patti Labelle?”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alan Royall’s law suite consisted of a small but tastefully-decorated reception area, Royall’s personal office with its classic lawyer-style cherry wood desk and leather chair, and a conference room that could comfortably hold about six people. The conference room featured a view of the parking lot and strip shopping center across the street. Since Teal’c was scheduled to give his testimony first, Daniel settled down into an overstuffed chair in the lobby and opened a copy of Archaeology magazine that he’d been too busy to read. With a cup of coffee, the setting would have been quite pleasant. 

On the other hand, Teal’c was sitting at the conference table across from the McNair’s lawyer, a position that made him distinctly uncomfortable. He thought briefly about how he still preferred many Jaffa ways to those of the Tau’ri. On Chulak, such a conflict would have been quickly resolved in a battle between a representative of the dead man’s family and the accused killer. A third party like Teal’c would not have been involved at all.

Alan Royall quickly explained the ground rules of the deposition to Teal’c. The deposition would be taken under oath. The woman at the end of the table was a court reporter, there to record what was said. Lying under oath would be perjury, just as in a court of law, and subject to criminal penalties. Teal’c nodded: Major Carpenter had already informed him of this. Teal’c chose not to take offense at the suggestion he would lie under any circumstances.

Then the deposition proceeded to routine questions, few of which Teal’c could answer. He could only confirm his name: his birth date, age, place of birth, nationality, current occupation, and previous occupation were all classified. The cover story that Teal’c had told his neighbors – that he was from Mozambique, and had been hired as an assistant to Dr. Jackson – could not be repeated under oath. Major Carpenter simply responded “classified,” when a problem question was posed, much to Royall’s annoyance.

Eventually, Royall’s questions moved to the events leading up to the death of Doug McNair. How had Teal’c met Krista? Why had he begun training her in martial arts? Why had he threatened Doug’s life in front of Mrs. Connors, the elderly woman who lived across from his apartment? Why had he fled with her on the night of Doug’s death?

" _Why, indeed?_ " Teal’c thought to himself. He had not asked her why she wanted to leave so suddenly, but had simply gotten in the car with her and begun driving without any real direction. Then he realized they were being followed, and assumed it was related to his position at the SGC. Why, after losing the car behind them, had he not taken Krista someplace safe and gone back to Cheyenne Mountain?

He knew the reason, of course. He had been tempted by her beauty, by her vulnerability, and by her unmistakable desire for him. She had sought his comfort, and he had longed for intimacy. When they had entered the hotel room, she had said nothing, but quickly drew him into her arms. Answering passion had flooded over him in a warm, powerful wave. They had kissed and caressed breathlessly as their mutual desire blossomed. Under his shirt, she moved her hands over his powerful chest, and then her fingertips moved lower, brushing against his symbiote pouch. She had hesitated, and her eyes searched for an answer in his.

He couldn’t give it.

He couldn’t repeat the lie that this was another tribal mark from his homeland, and then be intimate with her. It occurred to him that he had never been with a human woman, only with Jaffa. He had never needed to explain the pouch. And then, unbidden, an image of Ishta’s face came to his mind. As he thought of her, he unconsciously drew away from Krista. She immediately sensed the change in him, and drew back as well.

“Uh, I don’t know what came over me,” she had said, doing her best to preserve their dignity.

“You are physically and emotionally exhausted, and it made you vulnerable,” Teal’c had replied, with the wisdom of his experience. “Tomorrow things may seem different. Tonight, we should sleep.”

“Perhaps in a little while,” she had responded. “Go ahead, you lie down. I’m going to get some fresh air, and then I’ll be back.”

“Do you think it is wise for you to venture out at this late hour, alone?” he asked.

She shrugged. “I’ll be fine,” she said quickly, and slipped out the door.

Teal’c had lain alone in the hotel room, intending to stay awake until she returned. He had managed it for several hours. However, he had come back from a grueling off-world mission just the day before. While he had adjusted well to life without his symbiote, one effect of the dependence upon tretonin was that the need for sleep would sometimes take him by surprise. He had awakened to the sound of police pounding on his door, and no sign of Krista.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Having survived Goa’uld torture, Teal’c was able to endure Royall’s questions with relative ease. When it was finally over, he took Daniel’s place in the lobby, and it Daniel’s turn to answer Royall’s questions in the conference room – those that he could. There were many questions to which Daniel could only respond “classified,” partly with sympathy to the young lawyer’s growing frustration with the answer, and partly with satisfaction that he didn’t have to answer the question.

Daniel could tell Royall only what the lawyer already knew; and that information was in the police report. The exact nature of Daniel’s working relationship with Teal’c was classified. Daniel could confirm only that they worked together as civilian consultants for the Air Force. Daniel had met Krista once, at Tealc’s apartment. Persons unknown had kidnapped him and extorted classified information from him by threatening to harm Krista. Who they were, what they wanted, and where they went were all questions that he couldn’t answer. The kidnappers had told Daniel that they saw Doug’s killing, and that the killer was Krista acting alone, in self-defense. Daniel had no evidence to back up this claim, however, and he couldn’t tell Royall why the prosecutor decided to drop the charges against Teal’c so suddenly. (Daniel knew that the President’s office had placed a call to the local district attorney on Tealc’s behalf. Though his hearsay evidence wouldn’t have held up in a courtroom, Daniel’s word alone had been sufficient for the President.)

After several hours, the depositions were over. Feeling stiff from sitting so long, Daniel, Teal’c and Major Carpenter headed back to the parking lot. The two SG-1 teammates walked along silently. Having answered so many questions, neither of them felt much like talking.

Out of the corner of his eye, the ever-observant Teal’c noticed some movement behind a car at the far end of the parking lot. His eyes narrowed against the bright midday sunshine as he sought the source of the movement. There – a young man was sitting in the passenger side of the car, and another was ducked down next to the door, on the far side from where Teal’c and Daniel were walking. The man in the car had a Tau’ri device for seeing at a distance – binoculars, Teal’c recalled. When he realized that he had been spotted by the powerful Jaffa, the man quickly put the binoculars down, and slid lower in the seat.

Teal’c strode purposefully across the parking lot toward the car. He intended to confront both of the men; to demand why they were watching him and Daniel. But before he could get there, the other man moved quickly into the drivers’ seat, and the car sped away.


	3. Blood Relatives Chapter 3

**_Still Two Weeks Ago_ **

“What’s going on?” asked Daniel, trotting up beside Teal’c. He had seen the Jaffa take off across the parking lot, and had followed just a few steps behind him.

“I believe that those men were monitoring our activities,” the Jaffa replied. “I first noticed them as we entered the deposition, and they were watching us again when we left. However, they fled as soon as I approached, and I was unable to get their license plate number.”

Daniel frowned. “I wish I’d gotten a look at them. I wonder if they were the same Trust operatives that, uh,” he hesitated, recalling the unpleasant memory, “that I met back in that warehouse.”

“It is difficult to be certain, but I think that at least one of them was a youth,” answered Teal’c. “I doubt that the Trust would have one of his age as a member. Nevertheless, perhaps we should contact the authorities.”

“Without any clear evidence that they were doing anything wrong,” said Major Carpenter, “I suggest that we wait before getting the police involved. Besides the fact that we can’t give them much to go on, it might raise questions that we would have trouble answering.”

“But I suggest that we remain alert to our surroundings,” Teal’c said firmly.

Daniel agreed with a sigh. “The Trust may not be finished with us, after all.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few days later, Major Carpenter met with Jack, Teal’c and Daniel in the SGC conference room. Carpenter had just finished reviewing the opposing counsel’s deposition of Krista, as well as that of Mrs. Connors, the elderly neighbor who had overheard Teal’c threaten to kill Doug McNair if he harmed Krista.

“The bottom line, as I see it,” he said, “is that the McNairs have a pretty strong civil case against Teal’c. Other than Krista’s own testimony, there is no evidence that Doug McNair was abusing her. She has no photos, no record of trips to the emergency room or a women’s shelter, and no corroborating testimony from a friend or relative. Regardless of the police report, a jury may have a hard time believing that Krista killed Doug all by herself. Even if they do believe it, the jury may be convinced that Teal’c helped her, or at least planned the killing with her, based on Mrs. Connor’s testimony and the fact that Teal’c fled with her after the killing.”

“I was unaware of Douglas McNair’s death at the time,” Teal’c interrupted, his voice calm, but his eyes revealing an underlying anger.

“I understand,” replied Carpenter, “but the issue is what the jury might believe. The rules of evidence are much lower in a civil case than a criminal one. Royall doesn’t have to convince a civil jury of your involvement beyond a reasonable doubt. He only has to show that you bear at least part of the responsibility for what happened to McNair. Given the evidence, it will be easy for Royall to suggest that you and Krista conspired to kill her old boyfriend and then run off together.”

“But the truth should matter,” asserted Teal’c, his voice deepening. “Your authorities know the truth. Why do they not put a stop to this, as they did before?

“That was different, Teal’c,” explained Daniel. “That was a criminal case, being prosecuted by a representative of the government. This is a civil case, brought by the family. Our law guarantees them a right to have their day in court.”

Jack leaned toward Carpenter with an expression of frustration. This was taking way too much of his valuable team’s time, not to mention his own. “Then what do you suggest we do?”

“Settle,” said Carpenter. “It’s the best way to get this thing quiet. I suggest that we make an offer with the understanding that the terms will be sealed, and that the family will not discuss the case with anyone in the future.”

Teal’c raised an eyebrow. “What of Krista?”

“Miss James will not be part of the agreement. She will be free to reach her own settlement with the family, or defend herself in court.”

“She’ll be left twisting in the wind if Teal’c settles,” Daniel protested. Teal’c nodded in agreement, easily grasping the meaning of the Tau’ri expression.

“It can’t be helped,” replied Carpenter. “She is a civilian, and I am Teal’c’s counsel, not hers.”

“Settlement involves transfer of a substantial some of money to the family, does it not?” asked Teal’c. “Krista is not wealthy. For that matter, neither am I.”

“Don’t worry about your part, Teal’c,” said Carpenter. “It is in the administration’s interest for this suit to go away, quietly. The settlement will happen, and the money won’t be a problem.”

“It would be a betrayal of Krista,” Teal’c said.

“The sooner we can get Teal’c free of this, the better,” Jack said decisively. He nodded at Carpenter. “Make it happen.” Then he turned to Teal’c and Daniel. “You two and Carter have a mission to P2C-504 in the morning. The briefing’s at 08:00.” Jack got up, and with a nod, excused himself from the meeting. Jack enjoyed meetings about as much as he enjoyed paperwork, and was glad to get out of there.

“There are a still few options that I am exploring, but I do believe that this is the best solution,” said Carpenter. He stood. “Gentlemen, I’ll be in touch.” He walked out, leaving Teal’c and Daniel alone in the conference room.

“I understand how frustrating this must be to you,” Daniel said sympathetically. “I guess that it’s usually frustrating for everyone involved in a lawsuit, which is why people hate lawyers so much.” Daniel laughed softly; then continued. “Or, at least, they hate the other guy’s lawyer. Hey, have you ever heard any Earth lawyer jokes?”

“Thank you for what you are trying to do, Daniel Jackson,” said Teal’c, “but I am not in the mood for a jest.” He got up and walked out of the room.

“Okay…” Daniel said to the empty room, and then followed him out.


	4. Blood Relatives Chapter 4

**_Thirteen Days Ago_ **

“O.K., Daniel, let’s hear it,” said Jack, sliding into the chair at the head of the briefing table.

“P2C-504 is home to several hundred Jaffa that served Cronus until his death at our hands,” Daniel explained. He glanced at Jack. “Well, not my hands, actually, but yours and our robot doubles’. After Cronus’ death, his surviving Jaffa were conquered by a minor Goa’uld, Ramius, and absorbed into his army. Many of them began to doubt that the Goa’uld were actually gods, since they could be killed, and secretly joined the Jaffa resistance.”

“As you know,” Teal’c added, “Ramius has also fallen, slain by one of Anubis’ super-soldiers.”

“So once again, Cronus’ Jaffa were left without a god,” Daniel continued. “Some of them were forced into Anubis’ army, but many of those who had joined the resistance fled to P2C-504 with their families. Jack, they are destitute. They don’t have a hatak. They have no resources for their most basic needs: food, shelter, or clothing. If they don’t receive some sort of aid, they’ll have to pledge themselves to another Goa’uld just to survive.”

“If any would accept them,” commented Teal’c. “Another Goa’uld may slaughter them out of hand for daring to resist them at all.”

“But if we provide them with tretonin and some basic aid, we believe they could form a viable society,” added Sam. “Once they are on their feet, they could become valuable allies. Not only are they experienced warriors, but they are now familiar with the tactics of several different Goa’uld. Their success in creating a free society may encourage other Jaffa to join the resistance.”

“And in a way, we’re responsible -- ” Daniel began.

“Stop,” Jack interrupted. “Daniel, we are _not_ responsible for the condition of these Jaffa. We can’t possibly be responsible for all of the Jaffa of all of the System Lords that we’ve ever defeated.

“But, sir,” Sam protested.

“Not necessary, Carter,” Jack replied. “I agree with your situation assessment. You have a go. Take emergency food and medical supplies, and a batch of tretonin as a gesture of goodwill. I also want you to take SG-3 and SG-5 with you for security. Refugee camps can be dangerous places.” He rose from the table, then nodded to Carter, and said curtly, “Dismissed.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A few hours later, Sam, Daniel and Teal’c stepped through the Stargate with SG-3 and SG-5, the two Marine units, and a transport full of supplies. They emerged into a hot, windy desert world that reminded Daniel sharply of Abydos. Waiting for them were five Jaffa: members of the council that governed the roughly 1,200 refugees living on P2C-504. 

“Greetings,” said the eldest, with a bow. “I am Ser’kel, leader of the council.”

Sam introduced herself. “Major Samantha Carter, of SG-1,” she said, “and this is Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal’c.” She went on to name the members of SG-3 and SG-5.

In turn, Ser’kel introduced the other members of the Jaffa council. Daniel strained to catch their names above the winds whipping around them. “We are grateful for the offer of aid from the Tau’ri. We understand that you have brought food and medicine, but right now our most desperate need is water,” Ser’kel explained. “We have been working on a pump system to deliver water from the oasis throughout the camp, but it has proven difficult with the materials that we have.”

“I can help you with that,” volunteered Sam. “I will need to bring a couple of men to assist me. Daniel and Teal’c will coordinate distribution of the relief supplies with your council. May I leave some of my men here at the gate, in case we need to communicate with our leaders at home?” Ser’kel nodded in agreement.

“Harper, I need SG-5 to stay here and maintain a perimeter,” Sam ordered under her breath. “Reynolds, you and Bosco are on relief with Daniel and Teal’c, and you two are with me,” she concluded, turning to the remaining members of SG-3.

Daniel smiled at how diplomatically Sam had arranged everything. Each SGC member would be accompanied by at least two others, and the gate was guarded by a full team, all without offending the Jaffa. He couldn’t have done better himself.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Wait here,” Teal’c said to Reynolds and Bosco at the entrance to a large tent. The SG men had been interrupted in their delivery of relief supplies by an urgent request for a private meeting in the tent of one of the council members. 

Daniel stepped into the tent, just behind Teal’c. Daniel blinked for a moment while he adjusted to the relative darkness; then his eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the staff weapons leveled at him. He raised his hands, and looked quizzically at the suddenly hostile group of Jaffa.

“Uh,” he began, “don’t shoot?” Daniel glanced around, trying to identify the leader of the renegade group. He recognized one who had been part of the refugee council that met them at the Stargate. _Ral’ec_ , he thought to himself. “Aren’t we all friends here?”

“Friends? With humans? We care nothing for you,” huffed Ral’ec, “only for the bounty that you will bring when we deliver you to Anubis. We could almost buy a hatak with the reward that he offers for your capture.” Taken by surprise, Daniel and Teal’c had no chance to resist, and were quickly disarmed.

“Is Ser’kel part of this plan, or are you acting alone?” Daniel ventured to ask, hardly daring to hope that Ral’ec would share such critical information.

“Ser’kel is a fool,” Ral’ec replied, full of confidence. “He thinks that we can survive here with your help, but he leads us only to death and dishonor.”

“My brothers, what of your freedom?” protested Teal’c, twisting around to address all of the Jaffa in the tent. “A bounty from Anubis will help you only for a little while, assuming that he honors it at all. But after that, you will be forced to serve another false god – if there is one that will have you.”

“You are not my brother,” spat Ral’ec, “you are not even a true Jaffa. Your time among the people of the Tauri has made you more human than Jaffa. And freedom does not fill the bellies of our children.” He nodded his head, and two Jaffa stepped behind Daniel and Teal’c, forcing them to their knees. The warriors stripped them of their vests and gear; then secured their arms behind their backs with thick leather bands.

Ral’ec stepped in front of Daniel, who kept his eyes down. The Jaffa lifted a booted foot and planted it firmly in Daniel’s chest, pushing him backwards over his heels and down onto his back in the dirt. Daniel suppressed a wince as he landed with his tied hands underneath him, grateful that it was sand and not hard ground underneath the tent. Ral’ec pressed his foot into Daniel’s chest, then turned to Teal’c.

“Humans are weak,” he sneered. “You are a traitor and a fool for joining yourself to them. What appeal do they have, that you should descend from your position as first prime of Aphophis?” He glared down at Daniel, who met his eyes steadily, with no sign of fear, despite the boot pressing down into his chest. “Certainly not prowess or strength. I cannot imagine how they have defeated so many among the System Lords. Perhaps a more powerful God defends them?”

Ral’ec removed his foot from Daniel and turned to Teal’c. “Or was it a woman?” he continued. “Was there some human woman who was more alluring to you than your Jaffa wife? Did they promise you a home more lavish than you had on Chulak? What reward have they given you for reducing your people to this misery?” Ra’lec waved his hand, indicating the impoverished refugee camp outside the walls of the tent.

“ _Life as a virtual prisoner at the SGC, that’s Earth’s ‘reward’,_ ” thought Daniel. “ _He’s seen as an alien and a threat. For trying to help Krista, he was arrested, imprisoned, and now faces a lawsuit. He’s not in this battle for any personal reward, but still I wish he was given more dignity on Earth._ ”

“My reasons for what I have done are beyond your comprehension,” answered Teal’c, “and I have sacrificed much for the choices I have made. Yet I would make them again, knowing all that I would lose, so that our people can be free of false gods.” He narrowed his eyes. “It will not be long before all of the System Lords will be thrown down, and then what will become of traitors such as you?”

“Your ability to thwart the Goa’uld is well-known,” admitted Ra’lec. “but they are still mighty. And even you will not be able to escape from just a few Jaffa if you are unconscious.” He pulled a zat from within his robes. With a look of smug satisfaction, he zatted first Daniel, and then Teal’c.

At the distinctive sound of the zats, the two SG-3 men just outside the tent looked at each other with alarm. Colonel Reynolds grasped his radio. “Major Carter, we’ve got…” he began, but was cut off as Ral’ec stepped outside the tent and zatted both men. They were dragged inside the tent and bound in the same manner as Daniel and Teal’c.

“You, go and find the woman, Major Carter,” ordered Ral’ec. “Try to take her quietly without alerting the others.” A small group of the warriors slipped quietly out of the back of the tent, leaving another group with Ral’ec to guard the prisoners.

Ral’ec turned toward his remaining men. “Take them to the tel'tak and secure them. Wait for me there.” Several pairs of strong arms quickly wrapped Daniel and Teal’c in blankets from head to foot, carried them out the back of the tent, and deposited them in a waiting hand cart.

When they were gone, one of the remaining Jaffa turned to Ral’ec “What of the others?” he asked. Ral’ec fingered the zat as he thought for a moment, considering whether to kill Reynolds and Bosco, or take them as well.

“We are too few to carry them with us,” he decided. “If we leave them here, they may awake and alert the others before we can escape.” He pointed the zat at the limp form of Major Reynolds. But before pulled the trigger, another Jaffa hurried into the tent.

“We are discovered,” he whispered frantically. “Ser’kel knows of our plan, and even now has sent patrols into the dunes to prevent us from reaching the tel’tac.

“Then our only hope is to turn the people against him,” Ral’ec said with determination. “Hurry, and stop the ones with the cart, and have them go to the meeting place at the center of camp. I will gather as many allies as I can and join you there.”


	5. Blood Relatives Chapter 5

Sam was lying on her back in the sand of P2C-504, getting an up-close view of the underside of the water pumping system. Fortunately, the equipment was located in the shadow of a cluster of nearby palms, so that the sand under her back was cool. The pump was an elegantly simple assembly of wooden pipes and leather valves designed to take water from the oasis and lift it into a holding tank. From there, more pipes used gravity to distribute the water throughout the camp. She was impressed with their work, recalling similar structures built by medieval Europeans. Seeking the source of the trouble, she wiggled her shoulders and pushed with her feet, slipping a little further underneath the structure.

Suddenly, she heard an unfamiliar voice calling her name. The sound began faintly, and then grew louder, as though someone were running to the oasis. She tried to peer out, but all she could see were Penhall and Peterson’s boots. Suddenly, Penhall’s face popped into view. “Major Carter,” he said, “we’ve got a situation.”

“Pull me out,” Sam ordered, sacrificing dignity for speed. Peterson grasped her by the boots and slid her out from underneath the pump. She saw that several Jaffa had joined them in the oasis, fully armed and breathing as though they had run quite a distance.

“Major Carter,” said one of the Jaffa, bowing. She recognized him as an aide to Ser’kel. “I regret to inform you that one of the council members, Ral’ec, has chosen to rebel against the will of the council. He has seized four of your men and is attempting to orchestrate a rebellion. We must move quickly to protect you.”

“Which men?” asked Sam, “the ones at the gate or the ones distributing the relief?”

“The latter,” replied the Jaffa. “Now, if you please, we have brought robes to disguise you.” He held out several bundles of brown cloth.

Sam nodded her assent, and two SG men began covering themselves. “Can you take us to where our men are being held?”

“We learned from an informant that Ral’ec plans to collect a bounty on them from Anubis. There was a tel’tac positioned outside the camp that he planned to use in his escape. Based on our informant, we sent warriors to keep him from reaching the tel’tac. Now it appears that Ral’ec is gathering his followers in the center of camp. We do not know if they have your men there or not.”

“But can you take us there, in these disguises?” Sam repeated.

“Yes, but we must be very careful. Ral’ec has a large number of followers. If you are spotted, you will be in great danger.”

Sam grasped her radio. “sierra gulf five-niner, come in,” she called. After an anxious moment, she heard a response.

“Harper here…”

“Major Harper, dial Earth immediately,” Sam ordered. “Inform the SGC that a civil war appears to be brewing, and we may need an extraction team immediately. Ser’kel’s men report that Jackson, Reynolds, Bosco and Teal’c are being held by hostiles.”

“Copy that,” replied Harper. “What’s your status?”

“Secure for now,” answered Sam. “We’re going to attempt a visual on our people. We’ll rendezvous with you at the gate if we can’t extract them on our own.” Sam thought quickly, considering the exposed position of the gate and lack of surrounding cover. “If your position is compromised, withdraw through the gate, understood?”

“Understood, major,” Harper acknowledged, with a just a touch of reluctance in his tone. Sam knew that the men of SG-5 would prefer to stay and fight rather than retreat to the safety of Earth, but there just wasn’t any choice. Their position was indefensible.

“Carter out,” she replied. Sam accepted a brown robe from the Jaffa and slipped it over her desert camouflage BDU’s, pulling the hood down low over her face. She tucked her P-90 inside the folds; then followed the Jaffa out of the oasis.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The small group made their way along the fringes of the crowd surging toward the center square in the camp. When they got close, their Jaffa guide waved them over to the entrance of a tent which faced the square, but which was pitched on the side of a dune and therefore was higher than the surrounding area.

“Penhall, we may need your sharp shooting skills,” Sam said. “See if you can get a good angle on the square. I’ll need you to take out as many hostiles as possible if any of our people are in immediate danger.” Penhall nodded, pulling out his weapon. He found a small wooden bench in the tent, and dragged it over to the other side of the tent opening. Using the bench as a support, he assumed a kneeling sniper’s position.

Sam herself stood just inside the opening of the tent, obscured from the view of the growing crowd, which she estimated at about three hundred men, women, and children. She had a clear view as an imposing Jaffa mounted a low platform in the center area. He threw back his drab robes to reveal the armor of a warrior of Cronus.

“Jaffa,” Ral’ec shouted to the crowd, “do you remember the days when we served Cronus with pride? Do you remember how the servants of other System Lords trembled at our approach, and the rewards that he gave us for our mighty deeds in battle? Do you remember your homes and gardens on Lek’shala before the fall of Cronus?

Ral’ec motioned his supporters. The group of heavily-armed Jaffa parted to reveal Daniel and Teal’c standing in their midst. The two were dragged up onto the platform, distinctive in their tan BDUs. Sam could see that their vests were gone, and their hands were restrained behind their backs, but they appeared otherwise unhurt. A surprised murmur ran through the crowd.

Ral’ec pointed accusingly at Daniel and Teal’c. “These are the ones who took all of that from you!” He waited for a moment as the crowd absorbed what he had said. “These are the ones who destroyed our great lord, and so many of our fellow Jaffa with him! How many of you lost a member of your family that day?”

Without waiting for an answer, Ral’ec continued. “And now they come here with a pitiful offer of help. It is a mockery that we, warriors of the mighty Cronus, should eat like a begging dog from the hand of a human and a Jaffa of Apophis!

“ _He really knows how to appeal to their prejudices,_ ” thought Daniel to himself. From his uncomfortably prominent position on the platform, Daniel studied the faces turned up at him, not the least because it helped distract him from his current situation. He saw expressions of curiosity, hatred, and even pity. Surely these people knew that he was there to help them?

“We are here . . .” Daniel began, but stopped with a gasp when one of his guards cuffed him roughly in the head. But he was not to be so easily subdued. “We came to help you!” he shouted.

“We do not want help from slaves and traitors,” Ral’ec responded, for the benefit of the crowd.

“What choice do we have?” cried a woman’s voice. “Our children are starving!”

“Choose a new destiny!” Ral’ec responded. “Throw off Ser’kel, who has led you to this place of death. Swear loyalty to Anubis, greatest among the System Lords, and live with honor!” The crowd responded with a roar, but Daniel couldn’t tell if their response was approval or disagreement. The crowd grew suddenly silent again as Ser’kel stormed into the square with about twenty followers, all armed with staff weapons.

“And swear loyalty to Ral’ec as well?” he answered in his deep voice. “Ral’ec will lead you to your destruction! Anubis will never accept you as his servants. He will destroy you!”

Daniel’s eyes continued to sweep across the square, and then up to the tents that surrounded him. He caught a glimpse of movement at one dark doorway. He squinted, trying to bring the blurry shape into better focus. There was a brief flash of light from the figure, like the reflection of sun off of a mirror, or the barrel of a gun. Then he spotted a figure standing on the other side of the opening. He thought he glimpsed blond hair poking out from underneath the hood. Sam?

Suddenly Daniel’s memory carried him back to another time when he had been a prisoner on a platform, back on Abydos. He was standing at the entrance to Ra’s temple, looking down on his teammates. They awaited execution at his hands. Ra threatened to kill the Abydonians if Daniel resisted. Then, an unexpected flash of light from the crowd signaled that help was nearby. “ _But my hands weren’t tied, and I had a staff weapon,_ ” Daniel thought. “ _Still, maybe I could knock one or two of these guys off the platform._ ”

Teal’c spoke suddenly. “Jaffa, listen to me,” his deep voice boomed. One of his guards slammed his staff weapon into Teal’c’s face, while another produced a strip of cloth, and prepared to gag him. This was met by a few cheers, but there were also scattered shouts of “no!” and “let him speak!” from the crowd. The guard hesitated.

“He is a Jaffa!” shouted Ser’kel, “and he deserves to be heard! Or, are you afraid of his tongue, Ra’lec?”

“I do not fear the shol’va!” answered Ra’lec, hotly. “But why should our ears be filled with his lies?”

“I do not lie,” Teal’c responded calmly, but with a deadly gleam in his eyes. “I only ask a question of your people.” He turned to the crowd.

“Who will you be?” he asked, pausing for a moment while they considered this strange question. “The Goa’uld have told you that being a Jaffa means that you are a servant of the gods. But you know that is not true! The Goa’uld are false gods. They can be fooled, they can be defeated, and they can be slain. I have seen all of this with my own eyes. The Goa’uld have told you that you need their infants to survive, but now that you have tretonin, from the Tau’ri, this also is not true!”

“So, it is time for you to decide what it means to be Jaffa,” Teal’c challenged. “I know what it means to me. To be Jaffa is to keep one’s word, to live honorably, to be a warrior who is feared, and yet be able show mercy. And it means that I am a brother to all Jaffa, regardless of the gods they once served. But most of all, it means that I will live free or I will die free!”

At this, many in the crowd roared their approval. Teal’c softened his voice just a bit, sensing that they were beginning to come over to his side.

“The people of the Tau’ri are ready to help you live in freedom. They cast off Ra thousands of years ago. These that have come among you have never been slaves of the Goa’uld. Yet even if they had been slaves of the lowest order, it is no dishonor to accept help when in need. Rather, the dishonor comes from pretending to accept their help, and then taking them prisoner, and selling them to Anubis for a bounty,” Teal’c concluded, with a pointed look at Ral’ec.

At this, many in the crowd nodded their heads. Ral’ec’s men began to look around nervously, and gripped their weapons in preparation for a fight.

Ral’ec made one last attempt to win the crowd. “When he says freedom, what this shol’va means is ‘service to the Tau’ri.’ I will die before I suffer such shame!” He leveled his staff weapon at Teal’c’s chest, and prepared to fire. There was a loud crack as Penhall pulled the trigger on his weapon. A look of surprise appeared on Ral’ec’s face, and then he toppled off the platform, blood spurting from a hole in his temple.

Daniel took the opportunity to throw himself bodily at Jaffa guarding him, knocking the surprised man off the platform and onto the ground. The air was forced out of Daniel’s lungs as he landed on top of him, taking a knee in the solar plexus. He rolled to the side, gasping for air.

Teal’c swept one of his guards down with a powerful swing of his leg. A second shot from Penhall took out the other. Teal’c threw himself onto the platform, grasping the fallen guard’s staff weapon with his hands still tied behind his back. Quickly, Teal’c spun away and came up on one knee, holding the weapon horizontally. He spotted Daniel’s guard, who had regained his feet. The guard was preparing to shoot the archaeologist, still curled up on the ground and unable to catch his breath. Teal’c sent a blast through the Jaffa’s chest, killing him instantly.

Ser’kel’s own Jaffa joined the fight as the women and children fled the square. Sam, Penhall and Peterson stormed out of the tent, adding the distinctive report of their guns to the sounds of the blast weapons. Within moments, it was all over. Ral’ec’s men were either dead or had surrendered to Ser’kel’s Jaffa.

Peterson ran over to assist Daniel. “Nice body check, Dr. Jackson!” he said, laughing. “I guess you learned something watching hockey with O’Neill,” he added as he pulled Daniel to his feet, and untied him. Up on the platform, Ser’kel himself was performing the same service for Teal’c.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later that afternoon, an assembly of the surviving Jaffa was held in the square. The refugees agreed to receive help from the Tau’ri and to live – or die – in freedom. As the offended one, Teal’c was offered the chance to execute the surviving followers of Ral’ec. But he refused, explaining that he would not kill a fellow Jaffa unless there was no choice. Instead, he had them taken to the gate and sent through to another uninhabited planet, with an oath never to return.   
Teal’c was silent as the SG-1 walked back to the gate.

“Teal’c, are you all right?” Sam asked him, her voice light, and only her eyes betraying her concern.

“I am fine, Major Carter,” he responded. “But I am concerned for the future of all Jaffa. I fear the rise of men like Ral’ec, who will use their pride against them.” His eyes flashed angrily. “And I am weary of being treated like a traitor to my people.”

“The events surrounding Douglas McNair’s death demonstrate that I am still seen as an alien on Earth,” Teal’c continued, “and today has shown that I am an alien to many Jaffa, as well. Even I had trouble thinking of myself as a true Jaffa after my symbiote perished. And tonight Ser’kel addressed me not as ‘Teal’c of Chulak’, but as ‘Teal’c of the Tau’ri.’ It is not the first time I have heard that name.”

“Does it offend you?” Daniel asked.

“No,” Teal’c responded. “I consider it an honor to be associated with the Tau’ri. Nevertheless, it is a name that separates me from all other Jaffa. I do not regret the path that I have chosen, but …” he hesitated. “But it is my wish to one day return to my people and live as one of them – to be truly at home, somewhere.”

Daniel sighed. He had never felt completely at home anywhere but Abydos, and that was now gone. He could think of nothing to say that would comfort Teal’c. But Sam reached up and touched Teal’c gently on the shoulder. “I know it’s not the same,” she said softly, “but for as long as you need it, you’ve got a home with us.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When they returned to Earth, Teal’c found a letter from the JAG attorney, Major Carpenter, waiting for him in his quarters. He opened it and examined the contents carefully. He had become quite adept at reading English in his time on Earth, and fortunately, the letter was written more or less in plain English. 

“ _Teal’c,_

_There has been a development in the lawsuit. I had a private investigator look into McNair’s background. The investigator learned that he had been married while living in Nevada. He never divorced, so the woman is legally his next of kin. Under Colorado law, only she has the right to sue for wrongful death. But McNair abused her several times, putting her in the hospital twice. As a result, she is willing to swear out a deposition that will end the lawsuit against you and Krista James._

_However, the government is still prepared to provide a small award to McNair’s family, in return for a non-disclosure agreement. The family will be prevented from discussing the case with anyone in the future. There will be a settlement meeting at Royall’s office in about two weeks. I will contact you with the specifics of date and time as soon as they are available.”_

_Sincerely,_

_Major Mark Carpenter, JAG, USAF_ ”


	6. Blood Relatives Chapter 6

**_The SGC Briefing Room, One Week Ago_ **

“All right, Teal’c, just sign your name here, and put your initials – um, your initial here, and here, too,” said Major Mark Carpenter cheerfully, pointing out the spots where Teal’c needed to indicate his agreement to the proposed settlement.

“I would ask you if all of these papers are truly necessary,” replied Teal’c, taking pen in hand, “but General O’Neill assures me that it is.” He wrote the required signatures with ease. Daniel had taught Teal’c how to read and write in English not long after the Jaffa joined the SGC, but had neglected to teach him the arcane language known as “legalese.” Teal’c was forced to ask Carpenter to explain the document that he was signing.

“Basically, an agreed judgment means that both parties in a suit tell the court that they want to end the suit,” Carpenter explained. “We are stipulating that the McNairs keep the terms of the settlement a secret. We are promising to pay them money in return. If they don’t agree to the terms of the settlement, then we will ask the judge to dismiss the case, and they’ll get nothing. They don’t have a choice, since legally they can’t even sue you.”

“Because of the ex-wife?” Jack questioned.

“Actually, she’s still his legal wife,” Carpenter replied, “Since they were still married when McNair died, she is his closest living relative. Under Colorado law, this prevents his mother and brother from suing for wrongful death. It would be a different story if they’d been divorced.”

“Well, isn’t that _convenient_ ,” Jack said, sarcastically. “A wife turns up just in time to make this whole thing go away.”

The JAG attorney bristled. “General, I have thoroughly checked the documentation. She is McNair’s widow. The marriage certificate checks out. She has wedding photos from a chapel in Vegas. She also has photos from the women’s shelter where she took refuge after leaving McNair, and a copy of the restraining order against him.”

“I’m sure she does,” replied Jack, only a little less gruffly. “Major, you may be on the up-and-up, but let’s just say that I’ve seen enough to be wary of convenient solutions.”

“I’ve got plenty of experience, myself,” Carpenter responded. “But I can assure you that everything is in order here. It’s a good thing, too. I was concerned about how a jury would respond to all the secrecy surrounding your Jaffa’s background and position with the government. Colorado Springs is a pretty conservative area, but that could have worked against us if it came to an actual trial. It’s fortunate that we can settle this without a trial.”

“Yeah, lucky us,” Jack said, thinking that luck had nothing to do with it, at all.

**_Alan Royall’s Law Office, Two Days Ago_ **

Alan Royall steeled himself before entering his conference room. He hated having these kinds of meeting with clients. Though this wasn’t the first time in his budding law career that he had been required to present an unfavorable settlement offer, it hadn’t gotten easier. This particular meeting was made worse, in his mind, by Mrs. McNair bringing her teenage son Sean along. The teen’s behavior had been hostile without any provocation during the first meeting, and Alan found himself fearing how Sean would react this time.

He sat down at the conference table, and took a deep breath. Since there was nothing to be gained by delay, he launched into the details of the settlement offer from Teal’c.

“Ten thousand dollars plus attorney’s fees? That’s all?” shrieked Mrs. McNair. “He conspired with that woman to kill my son, and then he offers me the price of a used car? Is that all my son’s life was worth? A used car?”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. McNair,” Alan replied sympathetically. “But the discovery of a surviving wife changes everything.” He sighed. “If you don’t agree with the terms, then the opposing attorney will file a motion to dismiss. It’s almost certain that a judge would agree, and then you’ll get nothing at all.”

“Doug would have told me if he’d gotten married,” she protested. “That so-called marriage is a lie they cooked up to protect him.”

“I’m sorry, but the paperwork is all in order,” the attorney explained. “I examined it myself, and I contacted the county clerk’s office in Las Vegas for confirmation.” He shook his head. “Their position is rock-solid. You just don’t have legal grounds for the suit.”

“What about the woman? Can we still get money from her?”

Royall shook her head. “Her attorney has indicated that they will file a motion to dismiss. They won’t be offering you anything. I guess that she doesn’t have the same need for privacy that Mr. Teal’c does.”

Sean jumped to his feet, knocking over his chair. “Yeah, but you’ll get paid, won’t you!” he shouted, advancing on the young attorney. The teen snatched the papers lying on the conference table and hurled them in Alan’s face. Then, he reached down and grabbed the lapels of the attorney’s suit.

“Sean, no!” his mother cried. The teen glared at her for a moment. Then, with a curse, he pushed back on the attorney’s shoulders, releasing the lapels at the same time. Sean stormed out of the room, through the lobby, and out the front door of the office. Through the conference room window, Alan could see the Sean as he stopped next to a car – the attorney hoped it was the teen’s own car – and began punching and kicking at the driver’s side door.

“ _That’s it, I’m signing up for a self-defense course,_ ” Alan thought to himself.

“I’m so sorry,” said Mrs. McNair, her eyes moist with tears. “This has been very hard on Sean. He fairly worshipped his older brother.” She looked down at her hands. “I’m scared for him, Mr. Royall.”

“Have you thought about counseling?” the attorney asked, trying to calm his racing heart as he gathered the scattered papers.

“I’ve tried to get him into counseling before . . .” she said, then hesitated, glancing down at her hands, “. . .for other things. But he never would go,” she continued. “I know this thing with the wife isn’t your fault. I’m going to need some time to think about this – it’s just such a shock.”

“I understand,” Alan said, gently. “But they have asked for a response by the end of the week. If we don’t have an agreement by that time, then they will go to the judge and ask for the suit to be dismissed.”

The woman’s eyes turned again to her son in the parking lot. His tirade finished, the boy now slumped against the side of the car, holding his right hand in his left as though it were injured.

“No,” she responded, “I need to end this right now, for his sake.” Her voice was firm, but tears rolled down her cheeks. “Please, give me a pen.”


	7. Blood Relatives Chapter 7

**_SGC, Present Day_ **

Daniel stood in the doorway of Jack’s office, waiting for the general to get off the phone. Jack waved him in.

“Steaks are good,” he heard Jack say enthusiastically. “There’s a new steak place over on Tejon Street that’s supposed to be great. Hey, hang on a sec,” Jack said, and then looked up at Daniel.

“It’s Carpenter,” he explained. “He wants to take us all out for a celebration. The judge agreed to the settlement, so the suit against Teal’c is officially over.”

“That’s a relief!” Daniel said fervently. “But, when you have a minute, I have this translation that I really need…”

“Aack!” objected Jack. “After steak. Go round up Sam and Teal’c, and let them know we’re going someplace nice to celebrate.” Then, into the phone, he said, “Carpenter, do you know the one I mean? Great! See you there in an hour.” He hung up. The archaeologist was still standing in the doorway.

“Daniel, why are you still here?”

“Uh, Sam’s already checked out for the day.”

“She’s been doing that a lot, lately,” the general replied.

Daniel hesitated. “Finally got a life, I guess,” he said carefully.

“Yeah,” Jack sighed. “Well, her loss.” He looked pointedly at Daniel. “But you – no more translating until after steak. Got it?”

Daniel smiled. “Got it!”

About an hour later, Jack, Teal’c and Daniel stepped into the restaurant. “Nice,” Jack said, looking around appreciatively. The place was beautiful, richly furnished in dark woods, shiny brass fixtures, and gold-toned walls. Live piano music floated across the room. Carpenter was already seated at a semi-circular booth cushioned in polished leather, and he waved them over.

“You know, all this place needs are some torches on the walls, and it’d look just like a, you know . . .” Jack began.

“Indeed,” Teal’c replied. With a few blazing torches, and the place _would_ look like a Goa’uld palace. _Where I would be only a slave among other slaves_ , he thought to himself, _not being served, not sitting at a table among equals. But has attaining my freedom been worth the sacrifices I have made?_ He reflected on that for a moment, then realized, _it is not a question Bra’tac would have me ponder. A true warrior must do what he knows to be right, without regard for the cost. Still, how do I know what is right, when right is not always the same for the Jaffa and the Tau’ri?_

Jack’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “Hey, T, you gonna order?”

Teal’c looked at his fellow warriors – his friends. The edges of his mouth turned up in a small smile. “Your expertise in the area of steaks is unmatched, O’Neill. I will have whatever you are having.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After the meal, the three members of SG-1 walked Carpenter to his car in the parking lot. The sun had just dipped behind the mountains, and the remaining golden glow was streaked with bands of deep blue and purple.

“Thank you for your assistance,” Teal’c said to Carpenter, with a smile and a nod.

“And the meal,” added Jack.

“It was a pleasure to work with you, Teal’c,” Carpenter replied, extending his hand for a handshake.

Suddenly, Jack heard a loud pop – and watched in shock as Daniel was thrown back against the driver’s side door of Carpenter’s SUV. Almost instantly, there was a second loud pop, and the glass in the driver’s window shattered. Daniel bounced off the car and collapsed face-first to the ground.

“Down!” Jack yelled, throwing himself over Daniel to protect him from a sudden shower of bullets and glass. Every car window around them seemed to explode. Carpenter landed on the ground next to Jack, shielding his head with his arms. Teal’c crouched on the other side of Daniel, ready to leap up the moment the deadly fire stopped. Jack counted at least twelve shots, followed by the surging sound of a car engine.

“Coward!” Teal’c shouted as he leapt to his feet. Only a coward would attack from cover, without warning, then flee. He spotted a car racing across the parking lot. With a flash, he recognized it as the same type he had seen at Royall’s law office, following the deposition. Teal’c keys were already in his hand, and his own SUV was just a short distance away. He started running.

“Teal’c wait!” Jack called, but the Jaffa ignored him.

“I’ll stop him,” Carpenter shouted toward Jack, taking off after Teal’c.

_Stop Teal’c? Are you kidding?_ thought Jack. But Carpenter was already gone. The JAG attorney was almost as tall as Teal’c, and with his long strides, began gaining ground on the Jaffa.

Running swiftly, Teal’c reached his vehicle before the shooter could pull out of the parking lot. Carpenter jumped into the passenger side and just managed to get the door closed before Teal’c streaked out in pursuit of them.

Jack gently rolled Daniel over. A trickle of blood was flowing from a scrape over his left eye, and the whole side of his face was scratched and bruised from the impact with the ground. Of more concern was the bullet wound in his left shoulder. Jack lifted the edge of Daniel’s jacket to examine the wound. _Looks like a small caliber bullet,_ Jack thought with a touch of relief. From the amount of blood, he guessed that the bullet had missed the shoulder artery. All things considered, the wound didn’t look too bad.

“Oh, my God,” said a voice. Jack looked up to see the restaurant’s matri d’, hovering anxiously over him. He spotted a white cloth in the man’s hands.

“Can I have that?” he asked.

“Here,” the man replied, holding it out. With one hand, Jack pressed the cloth down over Daniel’s shoulder. With his other hand, he tossed his cell phone to the man. “Call 911, and get an ambulance here, NOW! Get the cops, too!” he commanded.

A crowd had begun to gather, curious diners coming out from the restaurant, joined by people arriving to eat. One man saw that the windows had been shot out of his car, and started shouting, wanting to know who was responsible for the damage.

“Back up, people, give us some air,” Jack warned.

“I’ve got some blankets in my car,” said a matronly woman. “You should cover him, keep him warm.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Jack nodded. The woman disappeared, then returned a moment later with the blankets. Jack took one, and began spreading it over Daniel with his free hand. The woman knelt next to him.

“I’m a nurse,” she said, “may I help you until the paramedics get here?” At Jack’s nodded assent, she rolled up another blanket and slipped it under Daniel’s feet.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Teal’c, I want this guy to be caught, too. But you’ve got to be careful – you can’t take the law into your own hands!” Carpenter pleaded, a little frantically, as he struggled to get his seat belt latched.

“Neither can I allow this attack to go unpunished,” replied Teal’c, a fierce gleam in his eyes.

“Look, I’ll call 911. We’ll let them know what the car looks like, and where it’s going. Just hang back a little – try to follow without letting the driver know we’re back here.”

“I will not permit the perpetrator to escape,” Teal’c asserted, “but your plan has merit.”

“Good,” Carpenter said, with relief, taking out his cell phone. In a few moments, he had identified himself and described the parking lot shooting to a 911 dispatcher.

“Yes, Major, I understand,” the woman said, “we’ve gotten several calls on the shooting. What can you tell me about the car?”

“It’s on Nevada Avenue, headed north,” Carpenter reported. “It’s a black Ford Focus – looks to be about a year old. The plate? It’s, uh 4..7..1..P..X… sorry, I can’t read the last letter.” He threw out a hand to steady himself as the Teal’c served into the right lane. “Okay, I can read it now – it’s a ‘T’,” he finished.

“Try to keep the car in sight, but don’t get too close,” the dispatcher advised. “And under no circumstances are you to try to stop them. We’ve got multiple units on their way to intercept the car right now.”

Back at the restaurant, Jack’s hand was beginning to ache from the pressure he was applying to the wound in Daniel’s shoulder. He wondered if it was beginning to clot. He lifted his hand slightly and peeked under a corner of the cloth that was pressed against the wound. Blood quickly began to flow around the edges of the opening left by the bullet now embedded in Daniel’s shoulder. Damn. Jack quickly put his hand back down over the wound.

_I can’t believe he caught a bullet AGAIN,_ Jack thought. Over the last seven years with the SGC, Daniel had been shot with astonishing frequency, of course. He had been zatted, ribboned, and hit by staff blasts multiple times; and even pegged once with a tranquilizer dart, by Jack himself. But Daniel had never been shot by a plain old Earth-style bullet-spitting gun until last year’s excursion to Honduras. Just a few months later, Jack had been forced to shoot him again in the Gate room, of all places, courtesy of Anubis. And now, this. _Where’s the damn ambulance?_

Daniel’s eyes fluttered open. He frowned, wondering why he was lying on the ground with a crowd of people gathered around him. He remembered something large and hard suddenly slamming into his back – he had heard shattering glass – and then the ground had flown up at him, smashing into the side of his face. He tried to sit up: an action he immediately regretted as a tearing pain seared through his left shoulder.

“Easy there,” he heard, as a hand pushed him back down onto the ground. “You’ve been shot,” the voice dropped almost to a whisper, “again,”the voice added, with a hint of disapproval.

“What?” Daniel asked. Recognition dawned. “Jack?”

“Be still,” Jack repeated. “There’s an ambulance coming.”

“Was I … out?” Daniel asked.

“Yeah, a couple of minutes, from your head-first encounter with the ground, I think,” said Jack. “You’ve got a flesh wound in the shoulder, not too bad. You’re gonna be fine.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. Teal’c has gone after them. Carpenter’s with him keep him from doing something that will get him in trouble with the law again.”

“Good luck,” Daniel replied, grimly. He closed his eyes again, gritting his teeth against the pain. His stomach lurched, and he struggled to keep his dinner down.

At long last, Jack heard the sounds of sirens approaching. _About time_ , he thought. The police arrived first, followed shortly by the ambulance. Jack stepped back, allowing the paramedics to assist Daniel, while he hurriedly described the shooting to the police.

“Can the rest of this conversation wait?” Jack asked. “I want to go with him to the hospital.” On the way, he called the SGC and Hammond in Washington, relaying both the events and his concern that the Trust might have been involved. Hammond promised to look into it from his end.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Carpenter braced himself as Teal’c swung left around an intersection, following the shooter’s car. There was still no sign of the police.

“The car just turned left onto Bijou,” he reported to the dispatcher. “I think it’s headed for the interstate. They don’t seem to know that we’re back here,” he added.

“I’m notifying the state patrol right now,” the dispatcher responded.

“I see some flashing lights ahead of us. It looks like they’re coming toward us,” Carpenter said excitedly.

As Carpenter had predicted, the Focus sped up the on-ramp to the main interstate towards Denver. The oncoming lights were indeed a pair of police cars, coming from the opposite direction. They followed the car up the ramp and onto I-25. Within a few minutes, several cars from the Colorado State Patrol joined the chase, forming a wedge behind the fleeing car. Teal’c continued to follow, maintaining a safe distance at Carpenter’s request.

As the chase passed the grounds of the Air Force Academy, the shooter’s car suddenly exited the highway. But the small car was moving too fast to handle the steep turn of the exit ramp and the driver lost control. The car spun sideways and flipped over a few times before coming to a stop against a pole.

Teal’c pulled his SUV to a stop behind the cluster of police cars that surrounded the crashed vehicles. He stepped out of the car and stormed forward. Carpenter quickly moved to catch up. A burly policeman stepped into their path.

“Where are you two going?” he demanded.

“The driver of that car shot my friend,” growled Teal’c. “I wish to ensure that he does not escape.”

“I’m Major Mark Carpenter, Air Force JAG,” the attorney identified himself. “I called in the shooting. We’re both witnesses. We just want to know if you got the guy that was responsible.”

“Two guys, actually,” the officer responded, his tone becoming more friendly. “I can’t let you get any closer to the scene. But I can tell you that they both survived, but are injured. You don’t have to worry about them escaping. If you’ll wait a moment, I’ll get you in touch with the lead detective. I know he’ll want to talk to you about what you saw.”


	8. Blood Relatives Chapter 8

**_Epilogue – SGC Infirmary (of course)_ **

“Dr. Jackson, how are you doing?” Major Carpenter asked, breezing into the room, briefcase in hand.

“Okay . . . actually, better now that I’m back at the SGC,” Daniel replied from his bed. “The doctor says that I should be out of here and in a VIP room this afternoon.”

“General O’Neill has indicated that he will be bringing pizza and beer,” Teal’c added.

“And your doctor okayed that?” Carpenter questioned, looking surprised. “No, you’d probably better not answer. It’s better that I don’t know,” he laughed.

“Would not such a confidence be protected by attorney-client privilege?” Teal’c asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“You’ve been reading up on your Earth law, haven’t you?” Carpenter laughed again. “You’re right, of course. I’ll have to keep your pizza and beer plans secret, or risk disbarment.”

“Um, I don’t mean to sound rude, but why are you here?” Daniel asked.

“Oh, right,” Carpenter replied, setting his briefcase on the infirmary bed and extracting a small stack of paper. “I brought by a copy of your statement about the shooting. The police just need you to sign it. Ordinarily, you’d do that in the station, or they’d bring it to the hospital. But given the difficulty of getting an officer through SGC security, this seemed like the best solution.”

Daniel glanced through the papers; then signed them and handed them back to Carpenter.

“What will happen to the boys?” he asked.

“Sean McNair is still unconscious, but is expected to recover. The police were able to get a statement from his cousin. Apparently Sean was the driver, but not the shooter. The boys had several guns between them, and planned that both of them would handle the shooting, but Sean had injured his hand a few days earlier and was unable to hold a gun – luckily for all of us. Apparently, target shooting was his hobby. His cousin is just 14 and not a very good shot. According to the cousin’s statement, he was surprised that he hit you with his first shot. Seeing you go down really upset him, and after that, he was shaking too badly to aim. He just started firing wildly. That’s why no one else was hit.”

“He regretted it? That’s … comforting, I think,” Daniel responded.

Carpenter continued, “Since both of them are juveniles, I think that we’ll be able to have this handled in juvenile court, rather than adult court. I’ve already contacted the prosecutor’s office. Usually victim’s attorneys are trying to get cases of this nature bumped up to adult court, not kept in juvenile.”

“There is a separate court for youth?” Teal’c asked.

“Yes, under the assumption that youngsters aren’t as responsible for their actions as adults. Although, if a crime is serious enough, and the accused is at least 14 years old, the prosecutor has the power to move the case directly to adult court.”

Daniel’s eyebrows shot up. “Fourteen?”

“You’d be surprised how hardened some 14-year-olds can be,” said Carpenter, his cheerful demeanor evaporating. “They had made your SUV, Teal’c, in the parking lot of Royall’s law office, and followed you when you left the SGC for the restaurant. The attack was totally premediated. Daniel, they weren’t just after Teal’c, but also you, and me – anyone associated with the case.”

He appeared lost in thought for a moment. Then, he continued. “To finish answering your question, Teal’c, one difference between adult and juvenile court is that cases handled in juvenile court are kept sealed from the public. Once the boys have recovered enough to leave the hospital, they will probably be taken to a juvenile detention facility, not an adult. Sometime after that, there will be a preliminary hearing. Daniel, you may be called to appear at that hearing. But neither you nor Teal’c will have to testify in open court, and there won’t be any curious reporters present.”

“And what will happen to the boys after that?” Daniel asked.

“Well, the maximum sentence that they can receive in juvenile court is up to seven years, but the judge has wide discretion. He’ll take into account the violent nature of the offense, but also whether the boys have any previous delinquent acts, what their home life is like, and recent trauma, such as Doug McNair’s death.”

“There has been a great deal of suffering as a result of my actions, however unintentional,” Teal’c said. “A mother has already lost one son. I do not wish for her to lose the other son because he sought retribution for his brother’s death. Among the Jaffa, it is the duty of a blood relative to avenge the death of a family member. Except for the fact that he attacked without proper warning, the boy would be praised for his actions on Chulak.”

“But then wouldn’t you have an unending feud between the families?” asked Carpenter.

“There are rules governing retribution, to prevent just such a scenario,” Teal’c replied. “Nevertheless, I understand that Earth law is different.”

“Actually, I agree with Teal’c,” Daniel interjected. “I’d like to see the boys get counseling more than I want to see them in jail, although,” he hesitated, “I wouldn’t want either one wandering around free until they’re really over the retribution thing. I don’t want Teal’c or I to be constantly looking over our shoulders, you know. Not much of a life,” he finished.

“Rehabilitation isn’t an exact science,” Carpenter acknowledged, “but as your representative, I’ll suggest a combination of detention in a juvenile facility with treatment, followed by an extended period of probation. If they decide to put one or both of the boys on house arrest, I’ll also ask for ankle monitors. Though, you know that’s no guarantee…” his voice trailed off.

“Yeah, I understand,” Daniel replied. _Bad enough to have System Lords and Replicators after us, now we’ve got to worry about teenagers with guns,_ he thought to himself.

After Carpenter left, Teal’c lingered at Daniel’s bedside. “I meant what I said, Daniel Jackson,” he confessed. “Because of my decision to move off base, and my inability to control my desire to help others, many have suffered – yourself included.”

“None of that was your fault, Teal’c,” Daniel replied. “I don’t blame you, and you shouldn’t blame yourself. You deserve a personal life as much as anyone else. I’m just sorry that chance was taken away from you.”

“I do take some comfort from the words of the Bible, ” Teal’c answered. “Does it not say that “the end of a matter is better than its beginning?”

“It does?” asked Daniel. “Kinda sounds like the ‘candlelight is fire’ thing that Oma says.”

“Actually, it is similar to a saying of Master Bratac,” replied Teal’c, “and it gives me hope that someday, I may, as you say, ‘have a life.’ But for now, I will be content with my role in the struggle against the Goa’uld and the Replicators. And when they are defeated, the Jaffa will need help creating a free society. It is a worthy cause, and there are worse fates than dedicating one’s life to a worthy cause.”

“Like having to eat infirmary food,” Daniel chuckled. “Let’s hope that Jack gets here soon with that pizza.”

“Indeed.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The End 

Ecclesiastes 7:8 _The end of a matter is better than its beginning, and patience is better than pride._ NIV.


End file.
